Reconsider
by Besieged Infection
Summary: AU It was always the same- I wouldn't have had it any other way, but... Don't you want to help me reconsider?


_**Reconsider**_

_**A story by Torchlight**_

Note: This is my first AkuRoku, so be nice. And I realize this sucks... but please don't flame. I'm a very emotional person.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

---

Roxas, Xion and I always sat on the station balcony whenever we visited Twilight Town- it was _our_ spot, in a way. We always sat there licking ice cream and such. Roxas and I always got sea-salt, though when Xion got the ice-cream it was always vanilla. We never really let her get it so we always got sea-salt. One day, though, I wasn't invited.

It was December thirteenth and we were supposed to be visiting Twilight Town. You see, we're not actually from Twilight Town- we're one city over in Newas city. When we visited Twilight it was always together. Then, one day, I found Roxas and Xion had gone without me an hour early. I took the train there, went up to the balcony, and found them all over each other against the railing. I felt angry, and somewhat jealous. I guess that's when I stopped talking to them for a while. One day she came to talk to me. It was the day after she broke up with Roxas. I was reading in my room when she knocked and came in.

"Axel?" I glanced at her, grunting in acknowledgement. "There's something I need to tell you." She said, fiddling with the hem of her dress. What happened to her big baggy over-alls and striped shirt? That's what she always wore, really. I really couldn't get her. She was wearing makeup, too. She was so gorgeous it killed me. I didn't like it.

"Just say it already." I growled, placing my book on my lap. "If this is about you and Roxas I want no say in anything." I turned back to my book, observing its red cover with spots of yellow revealing its age.

"I like you." She said.

I grunted. "You're my friend- if you didn't then there would be something to agonize over." The girl killed me- I swear, she was gorgeous as hell but I just didn't get her half the time.

"I don't like you as a friend." She said, moving to my bed and tugging the book from my hands. I looked up at her. "I like you more than that."

And she leaned forward to kiss me.

I tried to push her away gently, but when she didn't get the message I shoved her off me. "What the hell, Xion?" I yelled, jumping up from the bed, keeping my place in the book with my thumb. I swear I almost hit her. "I don't like you that way! Besides; what are you thinking? You just broke up with Roxas- do you _want_ to completely ruin any chance of friendship you could have with him in the future?" After she left I didn't feel like reading any more.

Xion disappeared after that. Rumor had it that she moved away, but when one does not make an effort to call and find out one usually never does. Find out, I mean.

Then there was Naminé.

A year later I would walk into Roxas' room and find them all over each other- literally all over each other. I once found them both topless, actually. About two months into their relationship he confessed to me that he lost his virginity. He was only thirteen- I was already sixteen and still had mine firmly in tact. It killed me, really.

After that his family moved, and I somehow managed to convince my parents to move, too. Hollow Bastion was the big city, really. Kind of like New York, only people in Hollow are a lot nicer are a lot nicer. Dad got a higher paying job and mom was finally able to pursue a career in editing like she always wanted. I was happy for them.

Then there was this girl, Kairi, but they broke it off quick. They knew they weren't for each other within the first week and broke it off before things got too complicated. Smart move.

This guy asked me out, once. His name was Riku. I steered him Sora's way. Sora was this kid I tutored in Chem lab. I had almost asked the brunette out myself, but brunettes, I decided, weren't really my type.

I hear they're very happy, now. All over each other and such.

One day I was laying on my bed, just minding my own business, when Roxas barges in. He throws himself onto the sheets next to me and just lays there as the door slammed shut behind him. I wouldn't have minded much in regular circumstances, but the fact that I was stark naked in the middle of a masterbation session pretty much killed me. I'm not kidding you- it killed me good. He looked over at me with this adorable little blush and asked if he was interrupting anything. I could have hit him. I asked him if he was blind, snatching the sheets from under him to cover myself. I seriously could have hit him if he hadn't killed me so bad. But when he threw the sheets to the side, bent down and latched his mouth onto me I almost died happy. I'm telling you I could have died a happy man right there.

I had never really considered Roxas before, but the way his mouth moved over me I had no _choice_ but to fall in love right then and there. And then... well, you can't _imagine_ what happened next.

I was dominated like no one has _ever_ been dominated before.

He pushed me onto the bed, pushing my legs up to my chest before inserting a finger into me. It hurt like goddamn hell had just broken out in my ass, but he just kept saying to relax and it would be amazing. So I did. And you would not believe how wonderful it felt. He pushed in fast and hard, waited a few minutes, and then pushed in again, drawing a gasp from my mouth before I could think of anything comprehensive to say. I thrust back into his hips, thrashing and moaning beneath him before he flipped me onto my forearms. Then he was taking me from behind, pushing into me while whispering about how tight I was. It hurt, oh holy fucking _christ_ it hurt, but it felt so _good_...

And then there was light.

A white light flashed before my eyes and ecstacy poured through every section of my being as I thrust back into his hips weakly before collapsing onto the bed, Roxas on top of me riding out the last of his orgasm.

He asked me if I had ever thought of him that way, and I whispered as seductively as I could, "I just considered it. Would you like to help me reconsider?"

---

Note: I'd like you all to know that I will write a story of any plot, style, and character pairing to the first person to guess what book's style I am attempting to emulate in this story. Review!

~Torchlight


End file.
